Una historia real
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia el profesor les cuenta a sus alumnos la historia detrás de una de sus leyes. Ciertamente no esperaban que la causa de la misma llegase a la batalla por Hogwarts.


_"Deberías haber tenido tu magia atada"_Draco Malfoy dijo a Hermione Granger.

Esa clase de conversación era común desde que se habían conocido y solo aumentaba la frustración de Harry. Ambos se odiaban por una tontería como la pureza sanguínea, lo que, desgraciadamente, era muy importante para el mundo mágico a pesar de no tener sentido.

_"Señor Malfoy"_gruño el profesor Binns, algo que nadie jamás había visto en el fantasma, despertando a todos en clase. Hubo una serie de bostezos en respuesta_"¿Tu padre jamas te dijo por que razón es ilegal atar la magia de alguien?"_

_"Alguien para mi padre es quién tiene su sangre pura"_respondió petulante.

_"Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia"_miro a los niños soñolientos con una mueca de vergüenza_"¡Atended, que esto es muy importante!"_

Cuando todo el mundo fijo su mirada en él, comenzó a hablar.

_"Si bien era mal visto, durante años a los hijos de muggles que no aceptaban la invitación a sus escuelas se les ataba la magia y se les borraba la memoria..."_ante esto Hermione y muchos otros estudiantes miraron en shock al profesor. ¿Podría ser verdad?

_"Como debería continuarse haciendo"_dijo otro sangre pura. Se callo ante la mirada furiosa que le dio. Esa era una cara que nadie había visto del profesor.

_"Sin embargo, eso cambio después del caso de Carrie White de 1979, que el querido Ministerio no quiere hacer publico pero que todos en la Confederación Internacional de Magos conocen"_

_"¿Carrie White?"_pregunto Hermione con sorpresa_"¿Existió realmente?"_

_"El autor muggle Stephen King es un Auror estadounidense"_afirmo sorprendiendo a todos_"Se le dio permiso para escribir libros acerca de los casos en los que se involucro y venderlos en el mundo muggle bajo la forma de novelas fantásticas con mucha variación de la realidad para ayudar a mantener mejor el Estatuto del Secreto. Por ejemplo, la criatura de __**"It"**__es un boggart mayor, una variación mucho más potente y inteligente de la especie, mientras que __**"Salem´s Lot"**__ esta basado en la caza de un aquelarre vampirico particularmente vicioso y su personaje Randall Flagg era en realidad un Señor Oscuro ya muerto"_

Esta bromeando, se dijeron a si mismos los hijos de muggles. Que este bromeando, por favor. No era posible que viviesen en una novela de Stephen King, ¿verdad?

_"Continuando con lo que os explicaba"_dijo_"Carrietta White fue detectada el mismo año de su nacimiento. Dado que su propia madre squib trato de matarla debido al fervor religioso, su memoria fue borrada y la magia del bebe fue atada, eliminándola de los registros escolares. El Auror encargado fue despedido por abuso de su posición cuando su Ministerio tuvo que limpiar su lío años más tarde"_

_"¿Pero que hizo que se prohibiese?"_interrumpió Draco_"No veo la razón"_

_"No hay forma permanente de anular por completo la magia de alguien. La magia esta enlazada al alma de la bruja, mago o criatura mágica. En circunstancias normales anular la magia acorta la vida de la persona, sobre todo si es joven. Sin embargo, Carrie acumulo su magia de tal forma que comenzó a romper a través del bloqueo y incluso llego a hacer un poco de magia accidental años más tarde, pero esa noche fue lo que la rompió"_

_"La sangre de cerdo"_dijo una hija de muggles compresiva. Los sangre pura la miraron sin entender.

_"Exacto, toda la rabia, resentimiento y odio acumulados durante años hacia matones muggles y su propia madre abusiva reaccionaron y destruyeron su bloqueo en una explosión de magia accidental que mato a miles de muggles y derrumbo toda una ciudad, generando una onda que se noto en cada aparato de detección mágica del mundo. Lo peor fue el hecho de que ya había aprendido a dominar al menos uno de sus talentos sin varita ni palabras, solo por pura voluntad"_

Ante esto los Slytherins miraron incrédulos y con algo de miedo. Alguien con esa cantidad de poder no se había visto desde Merlín y Morgana. Los más inteligentes se dieron cuenta de que si esa "Carrie" era real probablemente seria capaz de vencer a Dumbledore y Voldemort con todos los Mortífagos sin apenas sudar, sobre todo si alguien la entrenaba en como usar su poder. Era combustible para las pesadillas.

_"Tuvimos que borrar una ciudad entera de la historia muggle y repartir cada uno de los supervivientes en diferentes lugares con memorias completamente distintas. Y eso era solo un caso de los cientos que se hacían anualmente"_termino con un suspiro_"Por eso no se permite en ningún país del mundo limitar la magia de cualquier manera. Porque nadie quiere otra de estas mierdas"_

Hubo tanto silencio cuando acabo que unos pocos juraron haber escuchado las lechuzas desde su torre.

**Años más tarde.**

_"Esta muerto"_Narcissa dijo a quienes miraban. Los cultistas del Señor Oscuro vitorearon y Tom Riddle se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha, sabiendo que finalmente fin había mostrado quién mandaba.

Lanzo un Crucio a Hagrid y le hizo llevar el cuerpo de su vencido hacia el castillo. Iba a disfrutar rompiendo sus esperanzas para siempre.

Tan distraído estaba por su triunfo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien los seguía. Bellatrix juro ver algo por el rabillo del ojo pero lo desestimo.

Una vez que llego al borde del Bosque Prohibido se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de los gritos de angustia que provoco, ellos aún lo desafiaban. ¿Como se atrevían?

_[Saben que ya has perdido]_dijo una voz femenina. Se dio la vuelta buscando su origen antes de darse cuenta de que era una comunicación de legilimantes, mente a mente_[Todas tus anclas a este mundo menos una están destruidas y no puedes crear ninguna más]_

Neville Longbotton soltó un último desafió y la lucha comenzó. En el fragor del choque nadie se dio cuenta de que Potter había desaparecido y, cuando tenia al chico Longbotton en linea para Avada Kedavra, hubo un onda mágica que tiro a todo el mundo al suelo.

Cabreado, Voldemort trato de levantarse solo para volver a caer. Iba a matar al culpable, incluso si era uno de los suyos. O eso creía cuando noto un zapato en su espalda y luego otro en su cabeza, golpeándola contra el suelo.

Se aseguraría de hacer pagar esta humillación.

Cuando levanto la cabeza y miro quién lo había pisado su cara se torció en una expresión de sorpresa.

Ayudando a levantarse a un Potter muy vivo y bastante sorprendido se encontraba una mujer delgada de treinta y tantos vestida con ropa muggle. Llevaba botas de montaña marrones(con las que ahora estaba desgraciadamente familiarizado), pantalones vaqueros de color azul y un jersey blanco que, para su sorpresa, encajaban muy bien en un cuerpo parecido al de Bellatrix. Su cara era redondeada con una nariz sin mucha punta, ojos azul cielo y pelo caoba en una coleta. La forma en la que lo miro cuando se dio la vuelta provoco un escalofrío en su columna vertebral que desestimo rápidamente. Aún tenia una de sus anclas y probablemente podría con una maldita muggle cuando estuviese de pie otra vez. Así que, ¿por que estaba ensuciándose los pantalones?

Con la aparición de la mujer toda la atención estaba en ella y Potter, la pelea olvidada por completo. Hubo varias exclamaciones desde los Mortífagos y Hogwarts por igual, recordando a Voldemort sus seguidores detrás suya mientras se levantaba lentamente. Estaba decidido a no parecer débil ante nadie y mucho menos sus oponentes.

Fríamente, dijo_"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Crees que puedes hacerle esto a mi, el Señ...!"_

_"He visto gente peor que tú"_le interrumpió la mujer con sequedad mientras abría los brazos_"Vamos, dispara. Envíame a tus paletos incestuosos trajeados para que vayan a la masacre"_

Lleno de rabia al ver lo confundidos que estaban sus seguidores ante sus palabras, Voldemort levanto la varita_"¡Sangre sucia estúpida! ¡Avada Kedavra!"_

El chorro de luz verde salio de la varita en dirección a la mujer, que giro la mano. De inmediato uno de sus siervos se elevo en el aire y fue lanzado entre ambos, llevándose la maldición mientras gritaba por última vez. Entonces el cuerpo flotante fue lanzado contra él.

_"Sinceramente esperaba algo más del Vuelo de la Muerte británico"_su rostro se ensombreció_"Supongo que el hombre no hace justicia a la leyenda"_

Más lívido que nunca, Voldemort grito_"¡Matadla! ¡Matadla ahora! ¡Quién mate a Potter a la vez consigue el Ministerio!"_su rabia era evidente mientras se sacaba el cuerpo de encima con repugnancia.

Solo unos pocos Mortífagos eran lo bastante leales para seguir esa orden y se movieron hacia la mujer, disparando hechizos. Harry saco la varita preparado para defenderse cuando la mujer levanto una pierna y la golpeo contra el suelo.

Una grieta se formo desde donde golpeo, rompiendo el suelo de piedra en dos y creando más fisuras cuando llego a la posición de los atacantes. La tierra misma se abrió y cayeron a las profundidades gritando.

Si el basilisco estuviese vivo habría apreciado el aperitivo, pensó Harry con ironía mientras veía a los Mortífagos totalmente conmocionados. Si tuviese que adivinar no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien fuese a matar con ellos en el lado de la matanza. Le avergonzó ver que su lado no estaba aprovechando la situación y solo miraban como la mujer hacia todo por ellos. Le recordaba demasiado a si mismo para estar comodo.

_"Es una tontería enviar siervos a hacer un trabajo tan simple"_dijo apartando a Harry a un lado mientras caminaba la corta distancia que la separaba de Tom Riddle_"Te crees todopoderoso, pero solo eres un parásito que no quiere mantenerse muerto"_hubo disgusto y enojo en su voz.

Antes de que Voldemort contraatacara Bellatrix levanto la varita. No llego a decir el hechizo.

La chica apretó la mano en un puño y su cabeza estallo en pedazos, manchando de sangre todo a su alrededor y provocando gritos de horror por ambos lados. Parte de la sangre, cerebro y hueso roto cayo sobre la mujer, creando en las mentes de los magos una imagen aún más horrible.

_"No interrumpas"_dijo al cuerpo decapitado antes de volver su atención al Señor Oscuro, la sangre recubriendo su pelo y cara. Se miro la ropa y gimió_"Esto va a costar mucho sacarlo"_

Ese comentario en cualquier otro momento habría provocado un montón de murmullos pero nadie dijo una palabra. Todos estaban flipando por la situación demasiado para comentar nada.

_"Eres cobarde, estupido e incapaz de hacer nada por ti mismo. Pero eres de la Gran Bretaña Mágica y viene con el pack de sangre pura, supongo"_dijo mientras sus pupilas parecían ampliarse hasta que sus ojos eran negros.

Voldemort estaba llenándose de miedo y preocupación mientras la mujer se acercaba tanto que no podía hacer hechizos sin ser afectado en el proceso y lo agarro por la garganta, mirandolo fijamente con sus ojos negros como la noche.

En ese momento ella levanto una barrera mental y Tom miro todo. Vio una infancia muy parecida a la suya y a la de Potter junto con una adolescencia peor. Miro lo que podría ser el único buen día de su vida degenerando en una masacre. La vio matar a su madre y permitir vivir a uno de sus torturadores antes de aparentemente morir.

Pero eso era solo el principio. La vio moverse después de esa noche, caminando por lugares que reconoció pero que no eran correctos. La vio reunirse y aliarse con mucha gente, sobre todo un pistolero y un sacerdote. La vio luchando y conociendo monstruos, demonios y dioses en su camino hacia una torre de color negro en un campo de rosas de color rojo sangre y llegar a su cima. Vio como hablo con dos seres imposibles de describir y sintió verdadero miedo cuando se dio cuenta de sus identidades. Ahora comprendía lo que ella quería decir. Para cualquiera que se enfrentase al Hombre Negro, el Rey Carmesí y todos los demás consiguiendo sobrevivir, ante quién había viajado a través de los universos y hablo con los Creadores cara a cara, él y sus seguidores eran nada. Entonces la mujer hablo, solo una frase, llena de desprecio y odio.

_"¡No mereces el hoyo más profundo del Infierno!"_

Con eso su brazo fue arrancado brutalmente antes de caer al suelo sin contemplaciones. Voldemort grito de odio y dolor mientras intentaba arrastrarse lamentablemente hacia la multitud. Ella lo siguió.

_"¿No prometiste matarme? ¡Aléjate de tus lameculos! ¿No eres inmortal?"_ella le sonrió con sadismo_"¡Puedo arreglar eso último!"_

Lanzando un siseo enojado, Nagini vino volando por el aire hacia la mano de la chica. Poco después todos escucharon un crujido desagradable antes de que su cadáver cayese al suelo.

_"¡Todos miren al Hitler mágico!"_se burlo_"¡Acaba de conseguir el único trono que merece! Vamos, no me mires así. Por lo menos aún puedes sentir vergüenza, ¿o no?"_

_" Monst...Monstruo"_logro susurrar.

_"¿No es un poco hipócrita decir eso?"_

_"¡¿Quién...que demonios eres?!"_perdiendo lo último de su compostura, el hombre se coloco en un ovillo en el suelo llorando y gritando obscenidades mientras sus siervos se miraban preguntándose quién lo sustituiría cuando muriese.

_"¿Yo? He tenido muchos nombres. Niña. Asesina. Monstruo. Anormal. Pero en los últimos minutos de tu miserable vida, repartida a través de millones de posibilidades, puedes llamarme Carrie"_sin avisar previamente ella señalo con la mano a un grupo de Mortífagos que volaron hacia atrás antes de caer por un barranco. Otro grupo trato de atacar solo para ser reducidos a carne picada cuando puso la palma hacia abajo. Uno particularmente desafortunado descubrió lo que se siente cuando un esqueleto es arrancado del cuerpo aún vivo y paso sus últimos momentos en agonía.

Solo la familia Malfoy, que había escapado después del terremoto, sobrevivió a la purga. Durante el resto de su vida se dedicaron activamente a justo lo contrario que habían predicado, con miedo a ver a la mujer otra vez.

Pronto no quedaba ni un solo Mortífago vivo y Carrie no se veía cansada en absoluto. Voldemort aún gruñía en el suelo así que fue hacia él y le partió ambas piernas a patadas, logrando que gritase. Luego volvió a mirar a los partidarios de la Luz.

_"¡Harry Potter!"_llamo. El chico, con cuidado de no hacer o decir nada que lo consiguiese muerto, fue indeciso hasta donde estaba Carrie.

Ella saco algo de su cinturón y se lo coloco en sus manos temblorosas, señalando a Tom con la otra mano_"Haz lo que desees con él"_

Era una pistola, aunque dudaba que hubiese otra como esa en el mundo. La miro brevemente antes de mirar a la mujer y luego a Tom Riddle.

Sabiendo que este día llegaría, coloco el cañón del arma en la cabeza de su enemigo y apretó el gatillo.

Los magos escucharon un sonido similar al de la Aparición y vieron al Señor Oscuro caer al suelo con un agujero entre los ojos.

Una cacofonía de vítores estallo en la escuela y los terrenos como todo el mundo vitoreaba su muerte. Ron, Hermione y Neville corrieron hacia Harry abrazándolo y saltando de alegría en el aire.

Hermione miro a la chica y recordó la historia contada por Binns mientras ella se dirigió hacia el bosque hasta desaparecer. No quería creérselo, pero, al igual que muchos otros nacidos de muggles, sabia que tenia que ser esa Carrie.

Nadie de la Gran Bretaña Mágica la volvió a ver jamas.

**Una semana más tarde.**

_"Bien, señorita White"_dijo el hombre que tenia enfrente_"Aquí tiene su Perdón por las muertes hechas por magia accidental. También ha recibido una indemnización de 10000 galeones estadounidenses por daños y perjuicios. ¿Que piensa hacer ahora?"_

_"Creo que la enseñanza estaría bien"_dijo_"No quiero que le pase a nadie lo que me paso a mi por no ser entrenado con este regalo y no quiero que otro niño sufra de la misma manera"_

_"Bien, podríamos buscarle un puesto de profesora en una de las muchas escuelas del país si logra sus maestrías en los próximos exámenes"_respondió revisando unos papeles_"También es posible que desee crear un orfanato para huérfanos mágicos"_

_"Ambas opciones son agradables"_dijo, levantándose de la silla para salir del despacho.

_"Perdón"_Carrie miro al hombre a los ojos_"Solo por curiosidad, ¿donde ha estado todos estos años?"_

_"Viajando"_dijo con una sonrisa_"La historia es muy larga y probablemente seria una gran saga de libros, así como interesante para los Inefables. Nos vemos en unos días, señor King"_la puerta se abrió sin que la tocase nadie_"No me incluya en el borrador, por favor. Cuando menos se me recuerde en ese desastre, mejor"_


End file.
